May I Have This Dance?
by LumosLeah
Summary: When Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are paired together to ballroom dance with the Blitzen Ball, the pair can't think of anything worse... For a while, anyway.
1. Awkward Introductions

"Students! Students, may I have your attention please?" The sharp voice of Madam Trench echoed through the Great Hall, piercing the ears of the fourth year students from each Hogwarts house gathered there. The Hall looked rather different on this occasion, with the four long House tables magically vanished and in their place various benches and seats the teenagers were now lounging on.

One of these teenagers was Rose Weasley. With her pin-straight fiery red locks of hair cascading down her back, her bright, almond shaped sapphire blue eyes and her pale, almost iridescent skin – not to mention her famous parents, war heroes Ron and Hermione Weasley and equally stunning best friend, Orla Finnegan – she was the envy of most girls and the object of affection of most boys.

Well, except one.

Scorpius Malfoy was hot – there was no denying it. With his platinum blond, fashionably styled hair that he was constantly flicking to the side, his clear, golden eyes and his perfect, aristocratic features, he was the most popular boy in school (alongside Albus Potter); admired and feared by most of the boys and the very epitome of perfection (according to most of the girls).

Well, except one.

Rose and Scorpius had acquired a disliking towards each other pretty much one minute after they had bumped into each other on the Hogwarts Express that first year.

_"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" A young Scorpius apoligized, offering an already perfected lopsided grin to the pretty girl in front of him._

_"Don't worry about it, I wasn't looking where I was going." An equally young Rose smiled, stepping aside for the handsome boy._

_"What's your name then?" The boy asked, leaning back against the glass door of a carriage, causing it to slide across slightly and knock the boy off balance._

_Rose giggled at the flush in his cheeks and held out her hand._

_"Rose. Rose Weasley. And you are…?" She posed the question, her hand still poised in the air._

_An uneasy feeling had washed over the good looking boy (who Rose was now harbouring a crush on as every second ticked by), showing clearly as his recently blushing face paled and a grimace set in place._

_"Scorpius Malfoy." He muttered, not taking her hand – which was proven to be a wise decision._

_Rose's hand shot back to her side as she too paled at the sound of his name, the remains of a crush being squashed harshly under her feet._

_Rose's dad had made it quite clear she should stay away from "the Malfoy boy", as had Draco, Scorpius' father, and Rose wasn't quite prepared to betray her father for a boy who's own dad seemed like an evil toad._

_With a slight nod, Rose and Scorpius went their separate ways hurriedly, honouring their parents and steering clear of each other…_

The "steering clear of each other" had managed to last a very long four years and Rose had had no problem with not being allowed to speak to Malfoy, using the fact he was Slytherin as an excuse to not be close to the boy.

Many rumours had escalated around the school since the start of second year, when everyone had established themselves and Rose and Scorpius were known as the most popular boy and girl – so it baffled people that they weren't together.

Scorpius had stood his ground though, blanking the Weasley and carrying on with his life, rarely thinking about the red-headed girl whom he'd had a very awkward situation on the train with.

The pair intended to stay away from each other forever to be honest, never having a reason to even speak to the other. They'd promised their parents they would ignore the other one and stay true to their families…

That promise was about to come to a rocky and emotional end.

**SORRY THIS FIRST CHAPTER ENDS AT AN ANNOYING POINT, BUT AS I'M ALREADY WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT IS PRETTY LONG I COULDN'T MAKE IT INTO ONE WHOLE CHAPTER AS IT WOULD HAVE BEEN WAY TOO LONG! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP EITHER TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY - MAYBE EVEN TONIGHT, IF I FINISH IT :)**

**-Leah x**


	2. Fraternizing With The Enemy

As silence settled quickly over the students, Madam Trench took her place in the middle of the floor, clearing her throat and twiddling her wand between her crooked fingers.

"I have a very important and exciting announcement. This year, the school will be having a Christmas Dance!" She smiled around the room as the girls' faces lit up and the boys gave nods of approval – hey, it was a night to hopefully snog their crushes senseless, they could live with the dancing for that reason!

"You may have heard from your parents about a certain dance called the Yule Ball taking place in their fourth year, while the Triwizard Tournament was being held here at Hogwarts." Albus' chest visibly swelled with pride and Lily failed to hide a grin at this information – their dad, Harry Potter, had won the Tournament and battled Lord Voldemort (and won!) during this time, at only age 14.

"Well, we have decided to finally make Christmas dances a regular occurrence as a… Christmas gift, if you will, for all your hard word leading up to the holiday. This dance will be named the Blitzen Ball!" Madam Trench concluded.

Scattered cheers of approval sounded and a loud chatter had broken out amongst the students.

"This is gonna be awesome, Rose! Just think, an excuse to spend our parent's money on a gorgeous dress!" Orla grinned, squeezing her friend's hand excitedly.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Rose squealed, jiggling around in her seat.

"Now, as I'm sure you will all expect, there will be a few rules set in place to assure the night runs smoothly and effortlessly.

No alcoholic drinks are to be magically or physically bought into the dance – you are underage and will be punished severely if you even try to!" She looked pointedly over at Timmy Jordan, Harley Thomas and Orla's brother Aidan, who all scoffed dramatically and put on a strong air of innocence.

"You may bring a date from another year, excluding second and first years for obvious reasons. Just the one date, Mr Malfoy." This time she glared at Scorpius, fully aware of his ladies' man reputation, yet he just grinned back – Rose rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

"Everything else you need to know – dates, times, extra rules and so on, will be on those flyers -," She sent a small, harmless ball of light across the Hall, indicating to a pile of papers. "and I expect you all to take one at the end of this session.

"And finally…" She paused for effect, "we will now be learning how to ball dance."

This time, the Hall remained perfectly silent.

Colour drained from most people's faces while a few flushed with embarrassment.

"You mean, dance with the opposite gender?" Orla spluttered.

"That is exactly what I mean, Miss Finnegan." Madam Trench replied coldly.

Rose didn't know what Orla's problem was – loads of boys would want to dance with her.

"Can we choose who we go with?" Rose called over, smiling shyly at her unofficial boyfriend Harley Thomas. He grinned back.

"No. I will be assigning you partners, which I have already worked out, who you will work with today and for one hour every Friday leading up to the dance in four weeks' time." Trench said.

The students all gaped in horror at this newly found information.

This.

Was.

Crap.

Harley visibly slumped in his chair and Scorpius actually groaned out loud at the thought of not being able to choose the hottest girl to dance with.

"Now, if you'll all be so kind as to BE QUIET-," Trench's voice boomed over the ruckus, "I will assign you your partners."

"Lily Potter… Timmy Jordan."

"Rachel Abbott… Noah Longbottom."

"Orla Finnegan…-," A few boys sat up straighter hopefully, "Harley Thomas."

Orla quickly turned to her best friend:

"You don't mind, do you Ro?" She asked tenderly.

"Don't be silly!" She smiled reassuringly, though a stab of jealously panged at her heart.

About five minutes passed and Rose's name remained uncalled. She was half ready to nod off when she heard it.

"Rose Weasley… Scorpius Malfoy."

…Come again?

Did she just hear that right?

Malfoy?

Scorpius?

Scorpius Malfoy?

As if to confirm her horror, she turned to the boy in question and he was leaning forward in his chair, gazing in shock at Trench.

"Hurry up now, we don't have all day!" Trench snapped.

Rose felt frozen to her seat – she could not dance with Malfoy because… well, because he was Malfoy!

The boy in question didn't seem too pleased with this arrangement either, as he was staring down at his expensive looking shoes, having visibly paled.

Rose, deciding to be the bigger person, sighed loudly and dragged herself up, sauntered over to Malfoy and flopped dramatically into the seat next to him.

Giggles from around the room fluttered and everyone was looking at the pair with interest – however they simply stared ahead, seething at the pairing and embarrassed at the thought of dancing so intimately with each other.

After 10 minutes of watching Madam Trench a poor, bright red boy whom Rose wasn't sure of the name had demonstrated the dance they were supposed to be learning, they were expected to practise the first 5 steps alone.

Every pair got to work quickly… except one.

"I don't care if I get 70 detentions in a row scraping Drooble's Best Blowing Gum off the bottom of every desk in the school, I am not coming an inch closer to you, Malfoy." Rose snapped bitterly.

"Glad we're on the same page, then!" Malfoy smiled sarcastically, running a hand through his already mussed hair. "A Weasley! A bloody Weasley! It wouldn't even that bad if it was the Potter girl, but a Weasley!" He muttered to himself disgustedly.

"I know, it must be terrible to be with such a filthy blood traitor such as myself – or Mudblood as you would so elegantly call it."

"I've never in my life called you a Mudblood, Weasley, so don't even try to pin something as disgusting as that on me!" He snarled. "I would never call you that." He muttered quietly.

Rose stared at him for a few seconds before clearing her throat and sighing again.

"What are we going to do about this then?" She said quietly, indicating to the pair of them still planted firmly in their seats.

After a few seconds of contemplation, Scorpius stood silently and turned to face Rose.

"We may as well get this over with."

Rose had to admit – she hadn't been expecting that reaction. She assumed Malfoy would be his usual annoying and cocky self and refuse to dance with her. The fact he was actually the first to initiate their dancing was enough to cause Rose to gape unattractively at him.

"Well?" He said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Rose blushed and quickly snapped her mouth shut, standing up and facing Scorpius.

Hesitantly, she reached and clasped his hand; she'd been expecting it to be freezing cold for some reason but surprisingly it was warm but not at all clammy. She rested her dainty hand on his muscular shoulder and he clasped her waist in his own strong one.

Scorpius had never been a shy person so it wasn't a surprise to Rose that he was neither blushing nor avoiding her gaze, but the fact he was staring straight into her eyes was a little unnerving.

Rose cleared her throat, turned her head towards Madam Trench and willed this stupid lesson to be over faster than you could say "Quidditch".

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) sorry about the length in which I update, I've been very busy lately but hopefully I'll update more regularly this time!**

**Leah x**


	3. Going With The Flow

It was a good 10 minutes into the lesson and Rose and Scorpius had not progressed much. Having managed no more than a few simple steps, the pair were steadily growing even more annoyed with the situation.

"Weasley, you dance like a hippogriff – are you even trying?" Scorpius laughed.

"Well, if you ARE trying then I feel sorry for the person who has to dance with you on the night – you're awful." Rose shot back.

"Former girlfriends would beg to differ with you on that one, Weasley." He smirked, ever the modest being.

"You're former girlfriends could barely perform a simple first year Transfiguration spell, Malfoy - I doubt they had the brains to perform a complex dance." Rose remarked harshly.

What Rose and Scorpius had not realized however, as they had been caught up in their short conversation, was that they were actually subconsciously swaying to and fro, caught up with the soft piano music and the sounds of the other students' shuffling feet and ruffling clothes. The pair, shockingly, blended together expertly, twirling and dipping and stepping in time, molded together in a flurry of movement.

"Tell me, Weasley, why do you feel the need to be so mean to me?" Scorpius pondered, tilting his head and looking deep into Rose's deep blue eyes with his own shocking golden ones.

"Don't blame me for all our arguments, Malfoy! You seem to have failed to notice you've been a prat to me since day one!" Rose defended herself.

Scorpius thought about this for a minute, staring at Rose until she became uncomfortable and cleared her throat nervously.

"It's a shame your last name is Weasley really -," He lowered her into a low dip, Rose's back arching against his strong hand, "you are rather pretty."

Before Rose could respond, Madam Trench gave her scrawny, bird-like hands a brisk clap, bringing silence and stillness throughout the hall.

"I must say, students, wonderful work for our first session. In particular, I would like to offer my praise to Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy; excellent dancing – once you had begun properly, might I add!"

Predictably , Scorpius smirked and Rose grimaced in disgust (as well as gaining quite a few jealous stares from many other girls).

"You may go to lunch now!" Trench dismissed them.

A loud chatter broke out amongst the pupils and they turned to leave. Rose swivelled round to say goodbye to Scorpius however he had already caught up to his best friend Romeo Zabini. She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him, catching a glimpse of her best friend's curly blonde hair.

"Orla!" Rose called, rushing over to the girl in question.

"Oh, hello, Mrs Malfoy." Orla smirked, playfully nudging Rose's side.

"Ugh, shut up!" Rose blushed at the thought of dancing with him.

"How was it?" Orla linked her arm through her best friend's and they slowly made their way to the dinner hall.

"Surprisingly, it was… okay." Rose offered.

"So, no threats of curses and indoor fireworks inside your school bag?"

"Not this time!" Rose laughed and together, the pair entered the hall.

0000000000000000000

"How was it?" Romeo asked across the table to Scorpius, grabbing a chicken leg and shoving it in his mouth.

"It was alright." Scorpius replied, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Really? I thought it would have been living hell." Romeo chuckled.

"Me too! But… she really isn't that bad, to be honest." Scorpius admitted.

"She's gorgeous."

Scorpius nearly choked on his drink – did his best friend really just say that about Rose Weasley?!

"Well, she is! You have to admit it, Scorp." Romeo raised his hands in defence.

Scorpius sighed and decided to focus his attention on his food, however is mind kept sneaking back to a certain redhead...

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG ENOUGH - PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHETHER YOU WANT MORE IN A CHAPTER OR WHETHER THE CONTENT IS OKAY.**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**LEAH X**


	4. Malfoy's New Beau

A lot had happened since that first dancing session… A LOT.

The biggest of these situations was probably the fact Rose had gone and sprained her ankle. Let's just say, having piggy back races with Orla, Timmy, Harley and Aidan "refereeing" (as he liked to call it) up and down moving staircases and down busy corridors had not been the best idea. All five of them had been landed with a week's detention for "ridiculous behaviour" – as Professor McGonagall put it – and, what's more, Rose had been stuck in the infirmary for a week straight, due to the fact she could not apply pressure to her foot.

To someone like Rose, the thought of being stuck in bed all day and all night was appalling, even with Orla and the boys bringing her sweets and books.

"Looks like Malfoy won't have a partner this week then!" Timmy snickered as the group of friends settled around Rose's bed for another visiting session.

"I'm sure he'll find a way to partner with Luxe!" Aidan grinned.

"Valencia Luxe? Why would he want to go with her?" Rose piped up, throwing a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean into the air and catching it in her mouth, then grimacing as she realized it was Grass flavour.

"Ah yeah. I forgot you were a hermit and haven't had contact with the outside world." Aidan winked and Rose threw her pillow at him.

"Malfoy and Luxe are going out, Rose. Malfoy asked her two days ago." Harley informed her, retrieving her pillow and positioning it behind her again.

She smiled gratefully and settled back.

"Malfoy and Luxe, eh? Can't say I didn't see it coming." Rose said thoughtfully.

"All of his girlfriends are predictable – if you've got boobs, blonde hair and only half a brain, Malfoy will probably be interested in you."

The group of friends laughed and spent the next half an hour chatting about rubbish best friends chat about and sharing around sweets until Madam Feather shooed them out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rosie." Orla gave her a hug. "I'll bring any homework we get as well."

"Oh, great!" Rose replied sarcastically. Orla laughed and left the room, smuggling a few more Beans as she did so.

"I'll see you tomorrow too, Rose." Harley smiled.

"I look forward to it." Rose grinned back.

Harley chuckled, leant down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, causing Rose to blush slightly.

"See ya." She called softly as he left.

Settling back onto her pillow, Rose closed her eyes and decided to try and get some sleep, the anticipation of embarrassing Malfoy about Valencia lulling her into a giddy sleep.

00000000000

It was coming up to 11PM and most of the Slytherin students had already retired to their dorms for the night, apart from Scorpius, Valencia and Romeo.

Scorpius and Romeo were involved in a rather intense game of Wizards Chess however it was becoming increasingly more difficult to concentrate with Val hanging off Scorpius' arm and kissing his cheek, neck, ear and wherever else she could reach in her current sitting position.

Scorpius turned his head and gave her a rough kiss on the mouth, then proceeded to say:

"You look awf – er, I mean you look tired, babe. Why don't you go to bed?"

She giggled and gave him another peck on the lips.

"Only if you'll come with me!" She whispered huskily.

Romeo only just managed to turn his laugh into an abrupt cough and Scorpius struggled to maintain a straight face.

"Not tonight. Go on, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled.

"I'll be counting down the minutes till then!" Valencia simpered.

Scorpius' eyes widened at her turned back and Romeo actually had his hand over his mouth holding in his amusement.

As soon as she was out of earshot, the boys burst into laughter.

"Why are you even going out with her?" Romeo gasped as soon as he caught his breath.

"She's hot and I haven't had a girlfriend for a while!" Scorpius smirked.

"You're evil." Romeo grinned.

"Nah, just horny." Scorpius replied.

Laughing, the boys returned to their game, playing for another hour before heading up to bed. During the night, Scorpius had the strangest dream - he was kissing Valencia and then when he opened his eyes, he was actually kissing Rose… yet he didn't stop. Kissing Dream-Rose felt pretty awesome.

But it meant nothing.

…Right?

**Sorry this is rubbish, but I had to get something up! Sorry for the wait! Technical difficulties -_-**


	5. Trials and Tribulations

Three days later, it was a beautiful sunny (and cold) day, the kind of day when you know Autumn is about to turn into winter, the smell of rain and mildew engulfing the air.

To her relief, Rose had been allowed out of the infirmary the day before, now that her foot was pretty much better and so she was relaxing on the grass by the Lake with her best friends, flicking idly through a Potions book and jotting some more sentences down on her parchment for her homework.

"Oh, look who it is!" Timmy grinned maliciously.

The group simultaneously turned their heads in time to catch Scorpius and Valencia walking hand in hand across the grass – the pair didn't seem to have noticed them.

"Come on guys, Malfoy's cool." Albus reasoned as the majority of the group, including Rose, rolled their eyes and mimed being sick.

Due to the fact Albus was in Slytherin along with Scorpius, the two, much to everyone's surprise and/or dismay, had bonded, becoming close friends.

"He's an arse." Rose stated simply, snapping her Potions book shut with a sigh and lying back on the grass.

"Agreed." Orla lay next to her.

Albus smirked and Rose peered at him, knowing from his face that he had some kind of... idea.

"OI! OI SCORP! COME HERE!" Albus waved his arms frantically, attracting the attention of Rose's arch nemesis.

"Albus!" Rose hissed, tackling her cousin. The pair scuffled, Rose angry and Albus laughing his head off, until Rose had him pinned to the ground, panting.

"Guys, you're cousins, let's keep the sexual tension to a minimum please." Came the voice of Scorpius.

"Go away, Malfoy!" Rose rounded on him, standing up and glaring at the boy.

"What is it, Weasley? Don't you enjoy my enthralling company?" Scorpius smirked.

"I enjoy it, Scorpy!" Val simpered, pecking his cheek.

Scorpius didn't so much as acknowledge the fact she existed, he was too busy grinning wickedly at Rose.

"Why don't you run off with your sex toy, 'Scorpy'", Rose smiled mockingly, accenting his pet name, "and leave us alone?"

Val gasped and Rose's group of friend's tried to disguise their spluttering laughter at Rose's description of his girlfriend.

"Aren't you gonna say something about what she just called me, Scorpy?" Val tugged on his arm and Rose couldn't help but notice is glorious biceps as she did so…

"Nah. I'll sort out your nicknames when you stop calling me fricking Scorpy." Scorpius rolled his eyes, releasing his arm from her grip.

"But-!" Val tried to protest, but Scorpius turned his back on her and motioned to Albus.

"Wanna come and practise for next week's game, mate?" He asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trousers. Val sighed loudly, flipped her hair and charged off through a group of frightened looking first years.

"Maybe next time, dude." Albus replied, relaxing back on the grass.

"I suspect he doesn't want to come as you could quite easily be murdered at the hands of a Death Eater's son." Rose called maliciously.

Silence hung over the group – everyone clearly thought she'd gone too far mentioning Scorpius's family's past however Rose just loved getting a rise out of him.

Scorpius turned to her slowly and made his way over, standing merely inches away from Rose, their noses nearly touching.

He began to murmur so quietly that only Rose could hear his words.

"I pity you Rose Weasley. I feel so sorry for you and the fact you have to deal with that closed off little mind of yours, so content in your own happy little world that you fail to notice how things have changed. Be careful, Weasley – someday you might say something that may just push me a little too far and you might just find yourself in a very cold, lonely place… that is, if you're not already there. See you in class."

He stayed staring into her icy blue eyes for a few more moments before stepped backwards, smirking at Rose's shocked expression. Scorpius then sauntered off, a grin plastered onto his handsome face.

Now, you may think that in the next few minutes, Rose recovered, sat down and carried on her afternoon with her friends whilst Scorpius made his way to the castle, probably thinking about the upcoming potions exam and enjoy the rays of sun on his flawless face.

This, in fact, did not happen – it was very much the opposite.

Rose, flushing even redder with anger by the second, glared at the back of the retreating boy – who was about to go back into the castle – clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Rosie? You alive?" Timmy grinned, nudging her ankle with his outstretched leg.

"She looks like she's about to explode…" Orla eyed her best friend warily.

"You can practically see the steam coming out of her ears." Albus chuckled, squinting up at his cousin in the sunlight.

Rose had had enough. She was done with Malfoy being horrible to her; she was over the fact he had something evil to say every time they met; she was sick of the fact he was the only person who could get her so riled up and she was annoyed over the fact she had no idea how he did this.

There was only one thing for it. With one last angry clenching of her dainty hands, she stormed off, heading straight for the bane of her life – Scorpius Malfoy.

**THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHITTY BUT I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW AND IT'S GONNA BE GOOD :3 SORRY FOR TAKING MONTHS TO UPLOAD! I'M A BAD PERSONNNN. **

**LEAH X**


	6. What If's

Scorpius had hoped his plan had worked – any minute now he was pretty sure an extremely angry Rose would come bursting through into the scarce hallway of the castle. This being said, he smirked as he leaned back against one of the cool stone walls opposite the doorway, waiting for his arch nemesis.

He checked his expensive watch, concluding he had left the group about 2 minutes ago and realizing that, as Rose was probably storming her way here instead of walking along lazily like he had – she would be arriving in 3…2…1…

"MALFOY!"

And there it was!

"Alright, Weasley?" Malfoy smirked.

She spun around, her deep red hair fanning out around her, her sapphire blue eyes wide and searching, a slight pink taint splashed across her pale cheeks.

"No! No, I am not alright, Malfoy!" She stormed up to him, cornering him in a secluded space. "How dare you speak to me like that! How dare you think you can just say horrific things to me and not expect me to get angry about it?!" She hissed, jabbing him on his toned chest.

"How dare I? How dare I?!" Malfoy replied, gripping her wrist and pulling it down to her side, his eyes narrowing. "If I am not mistaken, Weasley, you were the one who claimed I would murder my best friend just because of mistakes my father made over two decades ago!"

"Oh please!" Rose retaliated. "Your father was a grown man when he made those decisions – he was a fully capable adult and he knew what it would cost if he made bad choices, yet he _still did. _I don't doubt that if a new opportunity arose for some new kind of Death Eater cult, you're precious daddy would jump at the chance!" Rose was now bright red in the face with angst.

"Oh, sort yourself out, Weasley! That was over a DECADE ago! You'd be done everyone a favour if you ever felt like joining us in the 21st century." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Will your daddy be there? Because if he I'd rather not." Rose's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"You sicken me." Scorpius whispered darkly.

"I loathe you." Rose replied.

"I hope you rot." Scorpius hissed, inching unknowingly closer to her face.

"I hope karma tears you apart limb by limb." Rose glared at the boy who was now barely centimetres from her face, his strong hand still wrapped around her thin wrist.

"I hope you die on your own, cold and bitter and lonely and at the rate you're going, Weasley, I don't doubt for a second that that will happen."

Their noses were practically touching.

The breathing was quick and uneven.

They were _so close._

"SCORPY!"

A shrill voice sliced through the air, acting like a knife between the pair and snapping them back to reality. They quickly sprang apart and Rose busied herself with smoothing her skirt just as Val came tottering around the corner.

"There you are!" Val came sauntering over, giving Scorpius a long, deliberate kiss right in front of Rose. She smoothed his hair down and grinned.

"C'mon. We've still got 15 minutes of lunch left." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm coming now." Scorpius replied.

Val smirked and began walking, while Scorpius quickly followed, ruffling his hair again and risking a glace back at Rose. She was leaning against the wall, looking confused and annoyed. He sighed and shook his head, wondering about what could have just happened.

**OH GOSH I TOOK LIKE 10 MILLION YEARS TO UPLOAD AGAIN, I KNOW, I'M SORRY :( I'M EXPERIENCING BAD WRITERS BLOCK WHICH IS WHY THIS CHAPTER ITSELF IS SHORT AND SH*T, BUT I KNEW I HAD TO GET SOMETHING UP. I PROMISE I WILL BE BETTER NEXT TIME!**

**REMEMBER, REVIEW, FAVE AND FOLLOW! :3**

**LEAH X **

**P.S. I just wanted to take this opportunity to express how upset I am at the death of Cory Monteith. I was a huge fan and the fact him and Lea were meant to be getting married in 2 weeks just rips my heart out :'( RIP Cory, you will be forever missed x x x**


	7. Lost in a Melody

**************MUST READ**************

**OKAY GUYS I MADE A MISTAKE (KIND OF)! IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER I STATED HOW MALFOY WOULDN'T HAVE A PARTNER SINCE ROSE HAD INJURED HER FOOT BUT I NEVER SPOKE ABOUT THE DANCE SESSION - LET'S JUST SAY THE SESSION WENT ON AS NORMAL WITH ROSE IN THE INFIRMARY AND MALFOY PARTNERED WITH VALENCIA THAT DAY.**

**************MUST READ**************

A few days later and Rose, Orla, Timmy, Harley and Aidan were all huddled around chatting in the Great Hall whilst waiting for yet another torturous dance lesson to begin.

"I literally cannot wait until these sessions are over." Rose sighed, tucking a strand of slightly curled hair behind her ear.

"I agree. The stupid lessons are even tainting my excitement for the Ball!" Orla huffed, annoyed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad of a partner, am I?" Harley looked confused, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Aw, Harley, of course not! You know what, it's alright for me actually. It's Rose I feel sorry for!" Orla smirked.

"Ugh, don't even talk to me about it. I'm so pissed off I have to be with Malfoy." Rose rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the surprisingly loud clap of Madam Trench's clawed hands rang through the air and Rose found her stomach doing the tiniest of flips. Let's just say she was a little bit nervous about seeing Malfoy after their heated argument a few days ago. Merlin, why did she have to be partnered with him?!

"Okay, students, find your partner and we're just going to carry on where we left off last week!" Trench called. "Ah, but Mr Malfoy?" She suddenly called, catching the attention of the platinum haired boy. "You will go back to partnering with Miss Weasley from now on."

Scorpius scowled once her back was turned, which did not go unnoticed by Rose, and made his way gloomily over to her.

"Glad to see your foot's better!" He smiled. "Actually, on second thoughts, I'm really not." His grin dropped immediately.

"Well, if you'd prefer it if one of us was injured, Malfoy, just say the word and I will not hesitate to break your wrist in a particularly nasty choreographed turn." Rose smirked maliciously.

"Oh, that won't be necessary – with any luck we'll have that ankle re-sprained in no time." He grinned.

Rose simply rolled her eyes and turned to face Madam Trench.

"Hang on, no come back?" Scorpius faked being surprised. "What, the mighty Rose Weasley has run out of things to say? Merlin, I thought the day would never come!" He exclaimed.

"Actually, Mr Malfoy, if you hadn't have been so preoccupied with chatting to Miss Weasley, you'll have noticed we are waiting for you." Trench glared over at him.

Much to Rose's delight, his cheeks became splashed with the faintest of pinks and he ceased talking straight away.

"Now, as I stated at the start of the lesson, we will be carrying on where we go off last lesson. Gentlemen, you will lead your ladies starting… now." With a flick of her wand, Trench began the music, a haunting melody which seemed to float out of nowhere and the couples began to sway and dip in time to the beat.

Sighing, Rose clasped her hand in Scorpius' while he held her by the waist, and with her hand on his shoulder, the pair began to move reluctantly.

Unlike the last time they danced, the couple said nothing however as the tune continued, they found themselves forgetting who they were actually dancing with, getting lost in the melodious harmony.

Scorpius' grip on Rose's waist tightened as he dipped her into a low scoop, her fiery hair cascading towards the floor. As he raised her up, her hand slipped from his shoulder to hold tightly on the back of his neck, tugging slightly at his hair. She locked eyes with the boy in front of her as he swung her round gracefully, their swift, perfectly timed steps practically floating across the floor. Separating their hands, Rose bought it round to his neck to join the other, while his slid down to her waist. He then proceeded to lift her in a short jump, her eyes never leaving his. They proceeded to dance for another minute before the music came to it's crescendo and they broke apart swiftly, panting slightly.

"Malfoy, where on earth did you learn to dance like that?" Rose broke the silence, curious eyes on the boy in front of her.

"Could ask you the same thing." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

An awkward silence lingered throughout the whole hall for a few seconds before Madame Trench cleared her throat uncertainly.

"Well… let's move on." She peered around the room, her eyes lingering on Rose and Scorpius for just a second longer before flicking her wand and switching the song.

The rest of the lesson was uneventful. Rose and Scorpius, now engulfed in an extremely awkward silence, followed the steps mediocrely, doing their best not to draw any attention to themselves, all the while wondering what the HELL had just happened!

**FAVE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW :3 **

**Leah xxx**


End file.
